modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6613
11 lipca 2013 22 maja 2017 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci=Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6612. « 6613. » 6614. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Hope jest zaintrygowana wisiorkiem WyattaW rezydencji Brooke, Hope wyjaśnia Wyattowi, że Liam musi poznać powody wyjazdu Steffy. Wyatt sądzi, że z Liamem jest coś nie tak, skoro nie chce związać się z dziewczyną taką jak Hope. Kiedy dziewczyna zaczyna czuć się lepiej, pyta Wyatta o jego wisiorek. On wyjaśnia, że jest to rodzinna pamiątka, a Hope wyjawia, że Liam i jego ojciec noszą identyczne naszyjniki. Wyatt opowiada, że jego wisiorek był jedną z pierwszych prac jego matki, projektantki biżuterii. Hope przyznaje, że nie słyszała o firmie Quinn Jewelry, ale dodaje, że Bill Spencer nosi identyczny wisiorek przez cały czas. Wyatt jednak wspomina o zapewnieniach matki, że jego pamiątka jest jedynym egzemplarzem i uważa to za zbieg okoliczności. Hope chciałaby jednak porozmawiać z matką Wyatta na ten temat. Oboje wspominają swoje spotkanie w lesie w Big Bear. Na pokładzie prywatnego samolotu Spencerów, Liam wspomina swój ślub ze Steffy. Następnie wspomina swoją niedawną rozmowę z Hope i kłótnię ze Steffy przed jej wyjazdem. W swoim paryskim pokoju hotelowym, Steffy wspomina swoją rozmowę z Katie przed wyjazdem. Niedługo potem, dziewczyna odbiera telefon od Liama, który oznajmia, że jest w drodze do Paryża, gdyż Steffy jest mu winna wyjaśnienia. W rezydencji Spencerów, Katie odkrywa, że Brooke widziała się z Billem, stąd wie o dokumentach rozwodowych. Karen postanawia zostawić siostry same i zapewnia Katie, że ma ona przed sobą wspaniałą przyszłość. thumb|left|300px|Karen krytykuje BillaW Spencer Publications, Justin przegląda dokumenty rozwodowe Billa i stwierdza, że Katie żąda niewiele. Bill oznajmia przyjacielowi, że nie rozstanie się z żoną i nie będzie żadnego rozwodu. W gabinecie zjawia się Karen i namawia brata, by podpisał dokumenty. Po wyjściu Justina, Bill ma pretensje do Karen, że najpierw odwiedziła ona Katie i zapewnia, że sytuacja jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowana niż się może wydawać. Karen krytykuje brata za próbę przekupienia Katie diademem. Ostrzega go, że rada nadzorcza firmy nie jest zadowolona z jego poczynań. Bill oświadcza, że nie dopuści do zakończenia swojego małżeństwa i wychodzi z gabinetu. thumb|300px|Bill ponownie prosi o wybaczenie Po wyjściu Karen, Brooke zaczyna wyjaśniać, że Bill chce ratować swoje małżeństwo. Katie uważa jednak, że nie da się już tego uratować i nie pozwoli sobie wmówić, że to jej wina. Brooke tłumaczy, że sytuacja jest skomplikowana, lecz Katie tak nie uważa. Brooke utrzymuje, że przespała się z Billem, kiedy Katie zdjęła obrączkę i zażądała rozwodu. Brooke zapewnia siostrę, że oboje z Billem wciąż ją kochają, lecz Katie oświadcza, że jej słowa nie mają już dla niej znaczenia. Brooke nie wierzy, że siostra pragnie tego rozwodu i przekonuje, że wciąż jest jeszcze czas, gdyż Bill nie podpisał dokumentów. Katie oświadcza jednak, że w jej życiu nie ma już miejsca ani dla Billa ani dla Brooke. Starsza Loganówna usilnie przekonuje siostrę, by nie niszczyła swojego małżeństwa. Zjawia się Bill i prosi Brooke, by zostawiła go samego z żoną. Katie od razu oznajmia, że nie będzie wysłuchiwać oskarżeń pod swoim adresem. Bill deklaruje, że Katie jest dla niego najważniejsza. Przynosi Willa i nie rozumie, dlaczego żona nie chce walczyć o swoją rodzinę. Ponownie prosi, by mu wybaczyła. Kiedy ona żąda, by wyszedł, on całuje ją namiętnie. Ona jednak wyrywa się i uważa, że mąż chce walczyć o ich związek, gdyż taką ma naturę. Bezradny Bill nie wie co ma zrobić, by żona uwierzyła w jego wierność i oddanie. Zarzuca jej, że nie chce, aby ich syn dorastał z obojgiem rodziców. Bill zapewnia, że spełni oczekiwania żony. Jej oczekiwaniami są jednak rozwód, 1% udziałów w SP i wyprowadzka męża. Bill opuszcza posiadłość bez słowa, a Katie zalewa się łzami. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Will Spencer 1 Kategoria:Karen Spencer Kategoria:Justin Barber